Talk:Warlock/@comment-31187098-20170130094309
Hey guys! I have a situation here. Rolled a 5/8 war god,and I'm not sure where to put it. My main goals are obviously to get higher in HBM (currently stuck at Q4), dungeons (currently expert 7-4),and probably LBF. I can already do Mesa 4,and I dont think this sole talent will help to ever get to lava 1,at least not anytime soon. potential recipients are: warlock 5/5 enlighten(only level 167,so I dont really want to change it yet,and probably shouldnt) warlock 1/5 revitalize(maybe could use a double later,one with war god,and the enlighten one could have a 5/5 revite later after aries,but it seems like a little bit of too much "if"-s and "when"-s,and needs a lot of luck,even time,effort, resources to level both up) lady leo 2/5 war god,she already destroys everything with a lucky hit,but its not too reliable,and she has the cooldown ofc,so she is not really good at HBM,where enemies are coming from different directions in 2-3 hordes(flying units separating,etc) thunder god 2/5 enlighten,level 160. In the long run its probably not worth it yet to give it to him,I can already handle LR camps except the ones with the mino-duke-moltanica combo. But still,he seems to be a better combo with my duke,since has no cd,and duke is 9/10 celebrate 8/8 berserk,and I have a cupid too with 2/5 revite. Im not sure if he will ever help me to advance in HBM,if I start to level him up harder,or I really just have to wait for vlad,santa,skull knight. But if I need to chain stun,like in LBF and LR, I'm pretty sure he does it better at high attack speed than lady leo,because even at 10/10 skill,she cant overlap stuns,and if the main target of the proc dies,the proc just goes away from the others too. Still I feel like leo should be the stronger hero,and against the high hp towers in dungeon,she could be key too with the 8/8 bulwark and a 8/8 war god. immo 3/5 enlighten,lvl 160. He could use bulwark probably better,but he is not good for late game anyways,so im not sure if i should waste a really good 5/8 talent on him at this point. grizzly reaper 5/8 bulwark,yeah I probably wont change that aries 2/8 slow down,waiting for a revite. phantom king 3/8 life drain snowzilla 4/8 scatter pixie 4/8 slow down I have no santa,vlad,mino,spirit mage etc. Ofc war god is at least kind of good on all of these heroes,but my question is,how can I get the most resources out of my choice? I mean,a war god WL helps a ton with GW,so I can get some more fame,so can level up talents faster etc.,but I'm not sure how much more that will get me. Same for lady leo,ofc she will be really strong in arena(which is not important),and probably can win me some more battles in LBF (but maybe not as much as a 5/5 revite aries will in the future),and that means some more fame/week too. What would you do,experienced fellows?:)